The overall aim of the program project grant is to develop an integrated program in Surgical Oncology which will ultimately improve our results of therapy for solid tumors. Four tumor types, malignant melanoma, soft tissue sarcomas, cancers of the breast and lung, are used as study models. The five main objectives are 1) identify and characterize cytosol receptors for steroids in these four tumor types and evaluate their applicability in the diagnosis and management of these patients; 2) characterize the role of estrogen in the natural history of breast cancer with special reference on its relationship to response during adjuvant therapy; 3) explain aspects of expression and modification of certain types of carcinogenic compounds in lung and breast tissue; 4) apply a panel of recently developed monoclonal antibody to detection and treatment of soft tissue sarcomas; 5) develop new information on the pharmacokinetics of antineoplastic drugs when used in a perfusion setting.